


Please Remember

by kmr1s



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmr1s/pseuds/kmr1s
Summary: "You narrowed your eyes slightly, trying one last time to gage if this was a friend or a foe. As you continued to contemplate, the soldier turned, his gaze finally landing on you."The reader is discovered inside a Hydra facility by our heroes. Why is she there? What has Hydra done to her? Is there more to her than meets the eye? And why does Tony appear to know so much about her?





	1. Rorschach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time even attempting to write a story. Hopefully it’s not terrible ;) more chapters to follow.   
> Please feel free to leave feed back. And I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one 

Each breath came shallow and sharp. Your feet stumbled across the floor, slow and uncoordinated. You tried to will them to find traction; to carry your weight unencumbered. And although your body felt chilled, your brain was hot and burned as if raged by fever. Forming clear thoughts was impossible.

Focus

Clenching your jaw, you tired to pieces together what was happening. 

You grimaced when you felt the steel bands that gripped each of your arms, helping to support your weight. No, not still bands, they were hands. Did that mean someone was helping you walk? Or maybe these hands were disembodied, and that’s why they were gripping your flesh so hard and unyielding. You tried to focus your eyes. Tired to see who was gripping your arms, dragging you down this never ending hallway, but it was useless. Your vision remained skewed and your feet dragged lazy and heavy beneath you. 

Where are they taking me?

Your head rolled forward and then to the side. You clenched your eyes and then blinked rapidly, hoping, praying, this would force your vision focus. It helped a little. Glancing up, you winced and quickly snapped your eyes closed again. Harsh lighting lined the hallway you were moving down. It bathed everything in stark illumination while also blinding your fatigued eyes. When you finally opened your eyes again, you peered down at your worthless feet before staring straight ahead. 

You tried to shake the fog from your mind. Slowly, much slower than you would prefer, the haze that was residing over you did begin to dissipate. You tried again to get your feet underneath you, and, to your surprise, they actually responded and began to walk in stride with those around you. Just as you were about to crack a smile over your small triumph of being able to control your own feet once again, the hand gripping your left arm roughly jerked you forward. You stumbled, losing the precious control over your balance you had just recovered. Seemingly without your consent, you released a growl at the hand that had jerked you forward. No, not the hand, you had directed the growl at the man who the hand was attached to. 

The man had two hands apparently. You realized this after a second hand, the mate to the one currently digging into your arm, reared back and slapped you across the face. 

Apparently a slap to the face was all that was needed to clear the remaining haze from your mind. Blood seeped from your now split lip. Your tongue darted out and licked away the coppery liquid. A short and humorless laugh fell from your lips as you were once again hauled downed the never-ending hall. You knew where you were now. Knew who the men beside you were. Knew what would happen next. 

Hydra

As if your new clarity summoned the end of the hallway to appear, you soon found your self being pulled into a room. Your spine straightened and your heels pressed into the unforgiving concrete beneath you. The guard beside you once again jerked your arm. You must have matching purple bruises climbing and expanding up each arm from the way each guard kept pulling and yanking at your limbs. The guard who smacked you early looked ready to hit you again. The door closed behind you. You hated that sound. The latch of the door closing behind you, mocking you with what was to come next. 

“Now, now, don’t be this way. You know the drill.” Spoke a man in a white lab coat to your right. 

You had failed to notice him previously. Had he been in the hallway with you? All your attention had been on getting your stupid feet to work and then on the guard at your left. A thick ball of saliva formed in your throat, but you managed to push and it down and swallow. Your eyes met the man’s. The doctor. That’s always what you referred to him as. You were never given his actual name. You were never given any of the names of those around you. 

A chair sat in the middle of the room. It looked hard and had scrapes to restrict the movement of who ever sat upon it. You had sat in it previously; more than once. A table of instruments sat beside the chair. You weren’t sure if the term ‘medical instruments’ would be the correct descriptor for them. These were not tools for healing. These tools were used to inflict pain. Your eyes slowly moved from the chair back to ‘the doctor'. 

“Well?” He gazed at you expectantly. A slow sweep of his hand gestured from you to the chair, as if this would entice you to continue forward, into your expected destination. 

You knew what was to come if you allowed yourself to be strapped into that seat. With that knowledge burning in your mind, you glanced about the room, seeking an escape. While you had hoped that your search was discreet, it appeared to have been blatant, as a moment later, you were doubled over, clutching your stomach. The guard, on your right this time, had struck you with a newly materialized baton of sorts. The blow had been to your solar plexus and all the air in your lungs abandoned you. As you attempted to pull breath back into your lungs, a second hit, from which guard it came you didn’t know, struck you on the side of the head. 

All mental clarity you had achieved left you after the hit to the head. The word seemed to tip and the tilt sideways. Only it wasn’t the world that shifted. You fell to the floor. A heavy boot soon connected with your stomach. The idea of your lungs ever functioning properly seemed like a far and distant memory at this point. The moment you would gulp in air, trying to catch what was just knocked from you, another blow from a boot or baton would rain down on you. When your hands came up to protect your head, you noticed for the first time that you were in handcuffs. Blocking what you could with your restrained hands, your lower half curled up and into yourself. 

At least I’m not in that chair

“That’s enough of that.” The doctor directed at the guards in an almost bored tone. The assault from above you stopped just as quickly as it had begun. With your breath shaking, each intake of air painful, you peeled your eyes open to see the doctor stepping towards where you lay. He squatted down and grabbed your hair, your scalp burned as he wrenched your head back so you could meet his gaze. 

“Are you done?” He questioned. His eyes bore into yours, daring you to challenge his clear authority in the situation. You refused to give him what you knew he wanted. You would never sit in the chair willingly. He seemed to see your unspoken answer in your eyes. Your lips curled back in a grim smile; blood seeped between your teeth and dribbled out the corners of your mouth. A sigh was released before he reached into his lab coat. When his hand emerged, it gripped a small syringe. “Have it your way then.” His tone sounded as if he were dealing with a petulant child. It made you revel even more in your decision to not give into his expectations quietly. 

Your eyes closed, knowing you would feel the prick on the needle and then you would be rendered unconscious once more. When you awoke, you would be in the chair. 

The prick of the needle never came though. Instead, a siren began to blare. Your eyes sprang open. The lights in the room shifted from the blinding, sterile white, to the dim backup lights powered by the generator. The room swam in shadows now. The siren continued to blare. You glanced about, trying to decipher what was happening. The guards who had brought you in pulled guns from their holsters and turned towards the door. You slowly pulled yourself into a sitting, slightly slouched, position on the floor. The doctor stood beside you, the syringe retreating back into the pocket of his coat. 

“What’s going on?” He demanded. The guards glanced over their shoulders before one mumbled “Lockdown” and once again focused on the door that led into the room.The doctor marched over to a phone stationed on the wall closest to you. He pushed a few buttons before speaking in rushed tones, demanding to know what was happening. 

While the three Hydra agents in the room with you were trying to determine exactly what had caused the lockdown of the facility, you straightened to yourself upright while remaining seated. Blood had continued to pool in your mouth while you were slouched over, so you spit it onto the floor beside you. As if mesmerized, you were unable to look away from the stain you created on the once clean concrete floor. Maybe you could treat it like a Rorschach test. What shape did the puddle of your own blood make you think of? A butterfly? No, it looked more like a clown with one eye. Or maybe it resembled a tree in autumn, just beginning to lose its leaves. The more you stared at it the more it seemed to morph and change. What did it say about your psyche that you couldn’t decide? 

You glanced up to watch the guards. Nothing much had changed. You moved your gaze to the doctor. He was still talking, shouting really at this point, into the phone. Just as you were about to go back to staring at your puddle of blood, an explosion appeared to go off, the secure door of the room blowing off the hinges. Your bound hands flew up to protect your face as you flattened yourself back to the floor. 

Gunfire and shouting were briefly heard from the guards before more grunts and shouts faded to nothing. The doctor was now screaming into the phone. Smoke clung to the air as you peered up from your prone position. Out of the smog, a large figure appeared, the two guards lay at his feet. The imposing man turned once he was sure he guards were out for the count and you scrambled backwards on your hands towards a corner of the room. 

Who the hell is this guy?!

Was he a friend, here to rescue you? Or was this a test from Hydra, meant to gauge your reaction to an intruder? You peered at the looming figure again. He seemed so big. A soldier of some kind you determined. It didn’t appear that he had noticed you yet. His attention was now on the doctor, who was still screaming into phone. Before the doctor could get out one more screech into the device, the new solider grabbed him by the collar of his white lab coat and slammed him into the wall. The doctor fell limply to the floor. 

Your eyes darted over to the small table beside the chair in the center of the room. Maybe you could reach one of the tools you dreaded so much and use it defend yourself. Would that be the best choice in this situation? Just as you were about to make a dash to the table, six more Hydra guards came flooding in through the hole in the wall where the blasted door once stood. The solider pivoted back around, throwing a rounded shield you hadn’t noticed earlier. The shield bounced off several guards and one of the walls before returning back to the unknown soldier. You watched in awe as the mystery solider dispatched each of the Hydra operatives. He made it look so easy. You tore your eyes away from the brawling men to assess the small table one more time. Your eyes fell back to fight just as the last guard was knocked down. The soldier stood with his back to you, breathing heavily. 

You narrowed your eyes slightly, trying one last time to gage if this was a friend or a foe. As you continued to contemplate, the soldier turned, his gaze finally landing on you.


	2. Only Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader continue to make their way out of the Hydra facility.

Chapter two 

The solider’s eyes settled on you briefly before moving on to make a final sweep of the room. You quickly took in his appearance. He was tall and well muscled. Dirty blonde hair fell across his face before he swiftly brushed it back with a hand. He was handsome you noted. A strong jaw covered in a short beard. He had distinguished features and striking blue eyes. Your gaze fell to his tactical suit. It was dark blue and, most importantly, there was no Hydra insignia anywhere to be seen. His shield from earlier was strapped to his back again. Shockingly, he didn’t appear to have any other weapons on him. 

He did all that damage with just a shield. 

This man was dangerous. Deadly. Would he attack you next? Would he perceive you as a threat? You considered what you must look like from his prospective. 

Hydra had pulled you down the hall and into this room in nothing more than a sports bra and some loose sweat pants that where hanging off your frame. It showcased the bruises that covered your upper arms and down your side from when the guards worked you over before the lockdown. Your feet were bare and dirty. Your hands lay bound together and cradled in your lap. You grimaced when you thought of what your face must look like. Your lip was bleeding and you thought you could feel blood seeping down from your hair line from the initial strike to your head. Your hair fell about you in a knotted nest, pieces cascading down and out in all directions. You were a wrecked mess of a girl. 

When the solider turned back to you, you slumped over, whimpering and trying to curl into the smallest ball you could contort your body into. You hated the sounds you were emitting. Weak and pathetic sounds. Sounds an injured animal might make before crawling into a hole to die. 

“Please…” you whispered and then whimpered again for added measure. Your hands came up around your face, palms facing out, as if trying to ward off the solider from approaching any further. You peered through your fingers at his advancing figure. “Please don’t hurt me.” Could he even hear your pitiful pleas? You whispered them through clenched teeth and bloodied lips. He could you decided. His stepped slowed and his shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“You don’t need to be afraid.” The solider stated in a low and calming tone. He lowered himself into a crouched position in front of you. You recalled how the doctor had squatted by you earlier. And although both men had taken a similar position, the body language was wildly different. The doctor had lorded over you, simply using the position to crowd your personal space and impose his authority. This new man had brought himself to your level, leaving adequate distance between you while remaining open and inviting trust.

You lowered your hands slowly from your face, your eyes never leaving the solider’s. “Please” it slipped from your lips again. “I’ll be good, I promise.” You watched as the soldier’s face tried to twist into some emotion at your words, but he was a true professional, and he forced himself to remain passive. “Please don’t hurt me anymore” You pleaded despite knowing he wouldn’t harm you. Hydra had been the one to hurt you, and he was decidedly not Hydra. It was better for him to think you still weren’t sure of his intentions though. 

A heavy sign let his lips. He had full, pink lips you noticed. His hand came up to his ear and he spoke quickly and quietly, as if speaking to someone not in the room with you two. He spoke again and then cursed beneath his breath when he did not appear to be getting any answer. His eyes shift back to you again.

“I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” He paused to make sure you understood before continuing. “I need you to come with me.” He spoke quietly, but there was a commanding quality to it. When you made no move to uncoil from your corner, he gave another small sigh. His eyebrows slightly furled and his eyes softened even further. “Whats your name?” It was an easy question, meant to relax you and show that he cared. You simply continued to stare into his eyes. A small quivering of your lower lip began and you could feel the burn of unshed tears coat your eyes. You knew you looked utterly pathetic. When you gave no response, the soldier supplied “My name is Steve.” 

I know a name. The thought was quick and fleeting. 

You could not remember the last time you had been supplied with the name of someone. You lowered you hands until they were once again resting in your lap. Steve seemed to take this as a good sign. He inched closer to you, his hand slowly extending towards you. 

“Can you walk? We really need to get out of here.” The question held the same soft tone he had been using throughout your exchange, but you didn’t miss the underlying urgency it held. 

“I…I think so” you mumbled meekly. Your bound hands sheepishly extended until you were able to grasp his extended hand. The soldier, Steve you reminded yourself, clasped you hands softly and then slowly stood, bring you up with him. 

You stood facing each other, each appraising the other. Him, looking over your injuries, and you, studying his reactions to said injuries. You saw him swallow thickly as his eyes roamed from the ugly purple and blue bruising that spilled across your side to the matching contusions that circled each of your biceps. Watched as his jaw clenched when he saw your split lip. For one moment, you thought he was about to reach over to swipe away some of the blood that had run down in sticky streams down the side of your face, but he seemed to catch himself and his other hand remained at his side. 

“We have to go now.” Steve spoke in that ever cool tone of his. You glanced about the room and landed on the doctor laying on the floor. His white lab coat seemed to draw you in and hypnotizes you for a moment. Would this be the last time you ever stood in this spot? Could you truly be about to be led out of the facility the had held you for so long? A shiver run up your spine at the thought. You looked up from the coat and saw Steve staring at you expectantly. What would happen once you left? Where would Steve take you? The uncertainty made you feel cold all over. You pulled your hands from his firm grasp, trying to wrap them around yourself. The restraints on your hands impaired you from hugging yourself. 

“Here,” Steve held his hands out again to you, his eyes staring at the handcuffs. “let me take those off for you.” You reluctantly pulled you hands from your body, placing them once again in his grip. This time, instead of cradling you hands, Steve gripped the chain connecting your two hands. With a swift jerk, the chain broke. Your hands lowered, now separated, to sides. He was impossibly strong. Steve gave a small smile. You attempted to reciprocate. You knew your own smile wasn’t as genius as his, but you felt as though you should try to return the gesture. 

Steve turned on his heel, opening up his body so you could step out from the corner. He was trying to coax you into moving out of the room with him. You let shivers wrack your body again, your arms circling your middle, attempting to comfort yourself before you proceeded into the unknown. You gazed one last time down at the doctor who still laid unconscious and prone on the ground. Steve followed your gaze. Before you fully registered what was happening, Steve had swooped down to the doctor, wrenched off the white lab coat, and then extended it to you. 

“Put this on. It’ll help warm you up.” Steve stepped closer, coat in hand. With tentative hands, you took the coat from him and slung it over your shoulders. It didn’t provide any warmth, but the moment your arms slipped through the sleeves, you felt a sense of security wash over you. You knew now you would be leaving the Hydra facility. The coat draped across your shoulders seemed to whisper that truth over and over into your ear. The smile you expressed to Steve now was one of true gratitude. You hugged the coat closer to your body, your hands running over every inch before clinging it closer to your body. 

With your hand nestled again in his larger grip, you took your first steps with Steve through the room and back into the hallway. The backup lights were flickering through the hall and shadows jumped and danced across the floor. Steve pulled you behind him and started down the corridor with renewed vigor. You could tell he was moving slower than he would if you had not been in tow. How were you both going to escape this place? You knew there were hundreds of Hydra agents who worked here. Did he have hundreds of other soldiers ready to back him up? He must have some sort of backup - that must be who he was trying to reach earlier in the room but received no response. 

No longer able to blindly follow your ‘knight in shining armor’- no- more like ‘solider in dirty tactical gear’, you spoke quietly from behind him. “How are we going to get out of here? There are guards everywhere.”

Steve gave you a quick glance over his shoulder, never pausing in his forward stride. “Don’t worry. My team is taking care of the others.” His response was short, giving you no further details. 

“But,” you slowed your pace, causing him to hesitate, least he start to drag you if he continued at his original pace. “how many are on your team? You must have brought so many if you stand a chance at stopping the men here.” Your eyes dart behind you, as if speaking about the enormity of agents here could cause a hoard of them to flood the hall. 

“There’s just five of us.” Steve answered. When you whipped back to stare at him in apparent horror, he chuckled. “You don’t need to worry, we can handle Hydra. It’s kind of what we do.” There was that damn smile of his again. As if that smile would soothe all you worries and persuade you to continue with him without further fear. He nodded his head once and gave your hand a slight squeeze before pulling you after him. 

Only five you thought.

Only five. 

A door appeared in front of you suddenly. Steve wasted no time before throwing his should into it. Once, twice, and then third time seemed to be the charm. The door creaked and then burst open. With Steve still gripping your hand, he pulled you from the Hydra base and into the open world. 

You inhaled deeply. The smell of pine, soil, and something that was vaguely chemical filled you nose. How long had it been since you had take a breath of something other than the stale, filtered air inside the base? Steve continued to pull you behind him as he ventured further from the base and into the nearby woods. You felt the soil shift under each of your steps. Felt the sun bath over your skin. Felt your freedom.

Steve paused before halting completely. He dropped your hand and held his finger to his ear. He spoke, not to you, but to his team members you realized. He was attempting to make contact with them. 

“Report.” He paused while he appeared to listen to a reply. His eyes moved to you. You stared back before glancing at the trees around you. They stood tall and clustered together. Steve must have pulled you further from the base than you thought. Steve spoke again, this time in a slightly quieter tone, “I have a girl with me. She was being held prisoner.” You watched out of your peripheral how he turned his body away from you. “Get back to the check point.” You stopped focusing on the exact words Steve continued to speak to his teammates through his communication device, instead, you noted how his attention was now solely focused on calling the rest of his team back after their successful mission. As he continued to speak into his com, one of your hands slipped down into the pocket of the doctor’s coat. A grinned threatened to appear on your face as you imagined the coat whispering into your ear again. Your freedom was so close. Your feet spun you slowly so you were facing the back of the man you had pulled you from the base. 

 

“Steve…” you paused as you waited for the solider to turn to face you. Your eyes flutter before rolling them back, your knees buckle and you began to tilt sideways, falling towards the earth. Before you fell fully, Steve was there. His arms encircled you and he held you to him. His hand came up and brushed the hair away that had fallen into your face. You fought back the laugh that tired to escape when you saw the concern splashed across his face. Instead, you held his gaze and blinked slowly, a blush creeping over your checks. You slide your hand from the lab coat pocket. You bring your palm up near his face, as if to mirror his early action. Only, instead of brushing any hair from his face, you plunge a syringe into Steve’s neck.

Steve drops you and grabs at the syringe. But he was too slow. You rolled away from him and popped up with the empty syringe in your hand. How could he have known that giving you this coat earlier would facilitate his defeat. You smiled out right now. 

You watched in fascination as he processed what had just happened. First, he appeared dumbfounded, wondering how you, the beaten and bloodied girl he had pulled from the depths of Hydra, had turned on him. How could you have betrayed him? He quickly shifted from his confusion into anger. You smiled wider. He made to rush at you, but the tranquilizer was fast acting, and you had given him the entire dosage. Your bare feet danced across the earth, easily evading the now sluggish solider. Steve stumbled and then finally fell to his knees. You could see his eyes begin to glaze over. He was fighting to stay conscious, but you knew it was a losing battle. Inching towards the fallen solider, you watched as he pulled his shield from his back. He was muttering something you couldn’t quite make out. With the last of his strength, you smirked as he hurled the shield at you. 

The disk whirled past your head and then embedded its self in one of the trees as you ducked out of the way. You were faster than you appeared. With the last of his defenses gone, you walked up to the fallen man and crouched down to meet his eye line. His eyes burned with betrayal. You knew that feeling. 

“I know…” you stated. “it burns. But it won’t last forever. A couple of hours and then you’ll be good as new.” Your hand cupped his check as you spoke, but he limply knocked it away. As your hand fell from his check, so did his body fall to the ground. 

You stood slowly. Your tongue licked across your teeth, cleaning all remaining traces of blood that clung to them. A sharp crack ran down your spine as you leaned back, stretching your stiff body. The smile remained fixed on your face. 

“Guess you should have brought more than five people with you.” You directed it to the fallen man at your feet, but the trees seemed to be the only ones to hear.


End file.
